Windwalker: Diversion
Windwalker: Diversion is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction From the end of Windwalker: The Stormchaser, Mira keeps bugging Rico about a problem in the city. Quote from the map marker: "Mira has been overseeing the setup of Wind Cannons that will steer the Tornado to Nueva Voz. But she's encountered a problem in the city. Help her out." It's advised to not capture the city before this mission. Story-wise the mission would make no sense if the area is already taken by the Army of Chaos. Walkthrough The mission trigger is on the roof of a shack at the northern end of the city. Rico and Mira meet there. Mira explains that the city is full of Black Hands, so they're unable to set up the Wind Cannons. She needs Rico to hijack a tank and distract the Black Hand for a while, until Sargento and co' set up the wind cannons. The tank is a Falconer AA Tank, parked on the western side of town. Once you have it, Mira will mark an area on the eastern side of town. It has 300 units of ammunition, so you'll need to save it. It can blow up most targets with a single shot, while helicopters and other tanks take 3 to 4 hits. Also, the tank will have a health bar, so try not to cause explosions right next to the tank and keep moving to avoid being hit from other tanks and helicopters. The Black Hand will send many Warrior Offroad cars and Cavalry Armored Trucks after the player. Their roadblocks will usually consist of two Warrior Offroad cars, some soldiers and a Firebrand Scout Chopper. Occasionally there's also a Prizefighter Tank. The target area is a construction site with Army of Chaos soldiers on the buildings. This area will need to be defended for about 3 minutes. The tanks health bar will disappear at this point, but it's unknown if the vehicles health will be reset, or if it remains the same. At first the enemy will send about 50 Warrior Offroad cars and 10+ Cavalry Armored Trucks, but later also 10+ Prizefighter Tanks. They arrive only one or two at a time, so they're easy to eliminate. The area that needs defending has two road entrances on either side of an incomplete building. Eventually the last enemy vehicles will start getting stuck on the many wrecks of the previously blown up vehicles. When the mission ends, the player gets to keep the tank, or what's left of it. Trivia *This is one of the few places where the player can find Army of Chaoss soldiers wielding the Anti-Tanque 1 RPG outside of the frontline. *The Falconer AA Tank that spawns in this mission does not spawn there normally. Gallery Windwalker Diversion (initial discussion).png|Initial discussion. Windwalker Diversion (tank delivery).png|Tank delivery. Windwalker Diversion (deliver the tank to this construction site).png|Deliver the tank to this construction site. Windwalker Diversion (keep them busy).png|Keep them busy. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions